Meltdown Aftermath
by TeamPlasma70
Summary: The sequel to "Relationship of a Sloth and a Saber." After the flood, the herd settles down and relax finding a new home, but they are being followed by a familiar figure. Rated T for blood, violence, language and possible slash. Sid/Diego Sid/OC
1. After Events

**This is a sequel to "Relationship of a Sloth and a Saber" fanfic.**

**Please note: Blue Sky Studios owns Ice Age and their characters.**

Meltdown Aftermath

Chapter 1: After Events

A few weeks after the flood, the herd decides to settle down in a nice area to forget their flood problems. Everyone in the herd was relieved that the flood in the valley was over and decides to rest easily now.

"That was too close." Manny said about the flood.

"Yeah, I'm glad we're all still alive." Diego replied.

"I'm just glad everyone is alright." Ellie said.

"No more flood! Whoo hoo!" Crash and Eddie cheered.

"Well, almost everyone is happy." She said sadly.

"Almost?" The bull said to her.

Ellie points her trunk to the sloth who was sitting by the tree away from everyone.

"Uh, Sid? Is everything OK over there?" The bull asked the sloth.

"Oh, everything's fine, Manny." Sid said sadly relaxing against the tree.

"Oh, well, OK then..." He replied feeling unsure about the sloth's behavior.

"Something's wrong and I don't like it." The cow said as she walks away.

"I was thinking the same thing, Ellie." He said to the cow.

It was nearing dusk and Sid was resting by the fire with everyone else. He looks back at the glaciers that are far away and remembers his friend he met.

=_**Flashback**_=

At night on the outskirts of Half-Peak.

"Well, we should go then." The wolf said.

"Go? What do you mean 'go'?" Sid said confused.

"I meant that you and I should go to south together, you know, migrating? I mean your friends didn't want to go south, right?" He explained to him.

=_**Reality**_=

"I wish you were here..." The sloth said sadly as he continues looking at the icy glaciers.

"Wish who was here?" The saber asked him.

"Oh...the wolf I met." He replied.

"What wolf?" Ellie asked the sloth and saber.

"Uh, there was this wolf I met and well...I don't know his name because he didn't tell me." He explained.

"The annoying wolf that was following me, Sid and Manny." Diego growled.

"Um... aren't wolves scary, mean and-" Crash stopped.

"Nasty?" Eddie finished.

"Who's scary, mean and nasty?" The wolf said appearing before the herd.

The herd turns to see a wolf with crimson/jet black fur and possum brothers screamed as they fall to the ground playing dead.

"Are you the wolf Sid's talking about?" Ellie asked.

"Well, yes I am and I'm _**not**_ any of those things those half-dead possum brothers said, sure other wolves, but not me." He explained.

"Great, now you can leave." Diego said trying to shoo the wolf away.

"What's gotten into you, Diego?" The cow asked the saber.

"Oh, he's just a little miffed about...something the wolf talked to Sid about." Manny replied.

"Miffed about what?" She said.

"Nothing..." Diego said giving the wolf an angry look.

"Are you sure not going kill us?" Crash asked the wolf.

"Or eat us?" Eddie asked the wolf.

"Uh...no? I just came here to see Sid." The wolf replied.

"Sorry, but he's off limits to any mutts like yo-" The saber was cut off from the mammoth's reply.

"You can talk to him." Manny said to the wolf.

"Thanks." The wolf said as he walks over to the sloth.

"Uh, Manny? Can you please tell me why'd you let the wolf talk to Sid?" He asked the bull.

"Diego enough with your jealousy over Sid." He said.

"I'm not jealous; I'm just...antsy about Sid being with that mutt that's all. He explained.

"Sounds like jealousy to me." Ellie said walking up to the saber and mammoth.

"*muffled gasp* Never mind..." He said going into silence.

"I didn't know you knew the jealous type, Diego." She said.

"Wh-What? O-Of course not!" He said defensively.

"Sure you are." Crash said sarcastically.

"Not to mention, touchy." Eddie said.

"You better watch it you little..." Diego threatened.

"Look, all I'm saying is, let Sid talk to his friend. I'm sure that he's okay with chatting someone other than us." Ellie reassured him.

"I still don't feel right about that mutt being with Sid." The saber said feeling uncomfortable.

"I agree with you." Manny said.

"Manny!" She said shocked.

"Don't worry Ellie, the wolf is probably going leave and-" He was cut off by Sid's response.

"Hey, Manny? It's okay if he stays with us right?" Sid asked the bull.

"What were you saying about him leaving?" Ellie smirked at him.

"Oh...yeah he can stay." Manny said defeated.

"WHAT?" Diego, Crash and Eddie said shocked.

"Thanks Manny!" Sid said hugging his friend's trunk.

Diego shakes his head about Manny letting the wolf stay with them.

"This...can't be happening. Why Manny? WHY?" The saber cried out.

"Relax; he'll stay us with for bit, then he'll leave us alone." The bull said his friend.

"I hope so..." He said feeling uneasy.

"Let's go see if he can run faster than us." Crash said.

"Sweet!" Eddie said.

"This is not my day..." He said walking with the herd.

The sun was setting on the horizon and everyone decides to rest for the night. Diego was staring at Sid who was watching the sunset with the wolf. He feels his own jealousy building up inside of him because of the sloth spending some quality time with the wolf.

"Just get it together, Diego. Don't let your jealousy get the best of you. Just ignore it...just think of something else like: hunting, fighting, eating prey and... and... Arrrgh! I can't take it anymore!" Diego yelled out to himself.

"Sweetie, are you OK?" Ellie said worried about the saber's behavior.

"It's Sid... I can't stand seeing him with that mutt." He sadly explained.

"Did you try talking with him?" She asked.

"No, but I think I'll go try it. Thanks Ellie." He thanked the cow as he walks over to the sloth and wolf.

"You're welcome." She replied as she went back to Manny and her brothers.

As he walks up to the wolf and sloth, he hesitated for a moment and continues walking towards them. The saber stops and turns around thinking it's a bad idea, but he has the guts to turn around and continue walking towards them.

"Uh...Sid?" Diego said to the sloth.

"Huh? Oh, hey there, Diego. Need something?" Sid turned around asked him.

The saber looks away not saying anything to the sloth. He stares at the wolf and decides to talk to him instead of the sloth.

"Is something wrong? Are you-" He was cut off from his friend's reply.

"Just want to talk to the wolf." He said.

"OK then, where exactly?" The wolf replied.

"Over there." He said leading him to the lonely tree area.

They both walked over to the area away from Sid so he wouldn't hear their conversation.

"So what do want to talk about, Diego?" The wolf asked him.

"Are you trying to steal him away from us?" Diego asked back.

"Steal him away? Why would you ask that?" He replied.

"He belongs with us and you know that." He said slightly angry.

"Look...Diego...I..." He was cut off from more of the saber's response.

"No, you listen... Sid can't go with you because he has us to be with him! Not with someone like you!" The saber angrily said to him.

"*laughs* Don't be jealous, Diego. Sid's a good person and he's really nice and calm. But... you guys are OK with the sloth...for now." He said darkly at the saber.

"What does that mean?" Diego said getting suspicious.

"Oh, nothing... Nothing at all... See ya tomorrow." The wolf said as he smirks at the saber and walks back to Sid and sleeps next him.

"For now? What does he mean by that? Aw, forget it. I'll sleep on it." He said to himself as lays down and falls asleep.

**The wolf is back to see his friends again. Diego is suspicious of the wolf's attitude. What did the wolf mean by 'for now'?**

**Please review.**


	2. Troubled Heart

**Welcome to part 2 of this fanfic sequel.**

**Please note: Blue Sky Studios owns Ice Age and their characters.**

Chapter 2: Troubled Heart

It was dawn and it was peaceful until Diego woke up to the sound of crying nearby. He jolted awake to find the wolf holding a sobbing sloth.

"It's okay Sid, you can forget about them." The wolf comforted the sloth.

"But it's true!" Sid said sobbing in the wolf's fur.

After hearing their conversation, Diego walked up to the mammals.

"What'd you do to Sid?" Diego said bearing his fangs.

"Calm down bud. Sid's just going through some...emotional issues. It's a shame you guys don't see it." The wolf replied to saber.

"We have, but Sid told us that he was OK and nothing was wrong with him." The saber explained.

"Oh...h-hey Diego...morning to ya." Sid said as he stopped crying for a bit.

"Are you OK?" He asked worried about his friend.

"I'm fine Diego. *sniff*" He said as he hugged the saber and the saber hugged him back.

The wolf smiles at the moment between the prey and predator and walks away without them noticing.

"Hey guys! Oh and when you guys are finished hugging, Ellie has some news for us." Manny said.

"Fine. Hey where's the wolf?" Diego said looking around the area for him.

"He must've left. That's a little too mysterious for a wolf don'tcha think?" Sid said.

"Uh, yeah, a little TOO mysterious. Anyway let's head back to the others." He said to the sloth.

"Yeah, let's head back." The sloth replied.

Diego and Sid traveled back to the herd where Manny, Ellie, Crash and Eddie are waiting.

"Oh, there you guys are and- huh? Where's the wolf?" Ellie asked them.

"I think he mysteriously vanished like always." Diego explained.

"I think he's a ghost!" Crash replied.

"I hate ghosts!" Eddie replied.

"If he was a ghost, then he wouldn't've touched Sid in the first place." The saber angrily replied.

"Besides, he was real enough to touch." Sid said.

"OK then, everyone we have an announcement." Manny said to the herd.

"Me and Manny...are expecting a child!" Ellie happily announced and the whole herd was surprised in shock.

"Congratulations, you two!" The sloth happily replied.

"Uh, yeah nice going you two. Well done Manny." The saber replied.

"I never thought this would happen." Crash said.

"I wonder if we're gonna have a niece or a nephew?" Eddie asked.

"Probably a nephew, bro." He said.

"I was thinking the same thing." The other possum brother said.

The herd was happy except Sid who was staring at the sky remembering his awful time as child.

=_**Flashback**_=

In the forest in the afternoon, a young sloth was sitting at the tree's base where he was picked by every

"What a loser." One animal said about him.

"He's a joke." The other animal said.

Sid was sitting at the base of tree looking the animals walking away. He was tired of being ridiculed by others because of his traits for being clumsy, lispy speeches and etc.

"I'M NOT A JOKE!" Young Sid shouted at the animals and sees his brothers in the group.

"Yeah, right." Young Marshall said to his sibling.

"You're nothing but a pathetic sloth." Young Zack said.

"A disgrace to other sloths elsewhere." Young Bertie added.

"I'M NOT A DISGRACE OR PATHETIC OR ANY OF THOSE THINGS!" Young Sid angrily shouted at his brothers.

"Of course you are one of those things and worse!" Uncle Fungus said coldly to him.

"I'M NOT ANY OF THOSE THINGS!" Young Sid shouted once more at them kneeling on the ground closing his eyes until heard a deep voice.

"Sid? Sid!" Diego's voice echoed through the flashback snapping Sid back to reality.

=_**Reality**_=

Back in the regular time, Diego was stilling calling the sloth's name.

"SID!" Diego calls out once more.

"Huh? Wha- Where was...? Oh, hey Diego." Sid said snapping out of his trance looking at Diego.

"Are you OK? It looks like you being possessed by something." He worriedly exclaimed at the sloth.

"Uh...yeah, I think." He said as he puts his hand on his head.

"Are you OK?" He asked him growing concerned.

"Diego, I'm fine." He said faking a smile.

Diego narrows his eyes at the sloth knowing something's wrong.

"Hey guys... Sid are you-?" Manny was cut off by the sloth's reply.

"I'm fine, just fine, thanks for asking." He said avoiding suspicion.

"OK, uh, well we'll be nearby if you if need us OK?" The mammoth said walking back to the others.

"I'll be going too, see ya Sid." The saber said following Manny.

Sid looks at the ground with a depressed look on his face.

"Should I tell them? No, I can't... I'll never tell them about me." The sloth said in his thoughts.

"Having difficulties Siddy?" The wolf said appearing behind him.

"Aah! Don't do that you freak! Sorry." He said to the wolf.

"Meh, it's fine. I want you to come with me for a sec." He said leading the sloth away from the herd.

Sid was led away from the herd about 10 yards away.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Sid asked the wolf.

The wolf said nothing but chuckled sinisterly.

"Wh-What's so funny?" He nervously asked.

"So gullible...you and your herd." The wolf said darkly towards him.

"Wh-What?" The sloth said confused at the wolf's strange behavior.

"A simple hors d'oeuvre like you couldn't have found out I was trying to eat you." He said darkly again.

"But... you said at Half-Peak that..." He stuttered.

"Heh heh heh, that was just a lie. Honestly, I can't believe you fell for it." He replied.

"You jerk! I knew that you were going to eat me when we met!" The sloth angrily replied back.

"Whatever you say and by the way..." The wolf stopped as he pounces on Sid.

"I'm more than happy to kill you" He said growling.

"Not on the menu!" Sid said as he kicks him off of him.

"Not bad, for a sloth." He said as he lunged at Sid.

Sid dodges the wolf's attack and tackled him to the ground.

"You're not bad for a wolf." The sloth replied.

The wolf kicks the sloth off of him and lunged at him again this time, biting his arm. Sid covered his mouth with his claw to prevent himself from screaming so that the herd won't hear him.

"I thought you were faster." The wolf said with Sid's blood in his mouth.

Sid punches the wolf with his bitten arm and caused him to wince from pain. The wolf attacks again and Sid grabs the wolf's forelegs and threw him aside.

"_Whoa, I know it wasn't easy provoking the sloth, but he's gaining a little experience_." He said in his thoughts.

The sloth charged at the wolf and he got up and did the same. The wolf crouched down and rammed into Sid's stomach and clawed at his underbelly and chest. Sid was down on the ground and stood up again refusing to back down.

"You're not tired yet?" The wolf said.

"No, are you?" Sid replied.

"Me neither, let go!" He replied back charging towards Sid.

"Yeah, let's!" He said as he also charges towards the wolf.

The two mammals charged towards each other and clashed with the dust surrounding them. As the dust clears, Sid was on the ground in pain and the wolf stood over him in triumph.

"You're a decent fighter Sid." The wolf complemented.

"Thanks, so are you going to eat me now?" Sid said covered in bruises and scratches.

"Heh heh, I lied stupid." He confessed.

"WHAT? You said-" He was cut off from the wolf's reply.

"You really are gullible and funny at the same time." The wolf laughed.

"Gee, thanks. Now maybe I should...arrgh!" The sloth falls back on the ground on pain.

"Hold on." He said as he picks up Sid and chucks him to a nearby snow pile.

"Aaahhh! This stings, like a lot!" The sloth said as slowly gets up from the snow pile.

"Lay back down. If you move more, you'll bleed a lot more." He warned with blood all over his mouth.

"Um, why do you have-" The sloth was cut off from the wolf's response.

"I was lapping up your blood you left." The wolf explained as he licks himself clean and licks the sloth.

"Y-You just-" Sid was cut off again by a paw over his mouth.

"It's fine, just relax man." He said as he continues licking him.

"That feels nice and-" He was cut off by a deep voice.

"And just what the hell do you think you're doing?" Diego said as he walks up to the animals.

"Oh, I was just-" The wolf was cut off from Diego's reply.

"Why do I smell blood? And it's coming from...Sid?" The saber said as rushed over to the sloth lying in the snow.

Diego grabs Sid by the scruff and sees a puddle of underneath him. The saber stares at the sloth who then laughs nervously and turns growling angrily at the wolf.

"What...did...you...do...to...him?" The saber growled menacingly.

"Um, Diego look, I was the one who-" He went silent as the saber shot a murderous look at him.

"Me and Sid was in a scuffle and I sorta went too rough him." The wolf said as he scratches at the back of his head.

"So you heavily injured the sloth?" Manny said as he walks up to the wolf, saber and sloth.

"I know that sloth can fight... but he's not like that, right? Sorry about that Sid." He apologized to the sloth.

"It's fine, thank you. I was wondering when I'm better, let's spar again sometime." Sid said to the wolf.

"Yeah, we should do it again sometime." The wolf said to the sloth.

"Sorry, but I said he's-" Diego was cut off from the wolf's response.

"Stop with the jealousy Diegy. You can try licking the sloth if you want. See ya around guys." The wolf said as he left.

"See ya and it's Di-e-go!" The saber corrected the wolf who just left.

"Hey, it's a nice nickname and I kinda like it." The bull commented.

"Don't push it." He said much to his chagrin.

"Well, my body stopped bleeding and I'll walk back with you guys." Sid getting up from the snow covered pile.

"OK then, let's go." Manny said.

"Yeah." Both Sid and Diego said.

The trio walks to the others and the saber walks too close to the sloth. Sid sees Diego walking too close to him feeling uncomfortable.

"Um, Diego? You're...too close." Sid said he blushes.

"Is that a problem?" Diego said raising a brow at him.

"Oh, no no, it's just...that I...um...uh..." He stuttered as he blushes harder.

"It's OK Sid. I think of you as a…kind sloth." He said as he starts blushing too.

"Yeah and you're a…kind saber." He replied back.

"Uh, thanks...I think." The saber blushes harder.

"And th-thank you buddy." The sloth said nervously still blushing.

"You two could make great couple." Manny joked.

"Huh?" Sid and Diego said shocked.

"I was joking." The bull smirked at them.

"Oh, nice one." They replied as they looked at each other and looked away blushing.

The trio continued walking back to the others while Sid and Diego secretly showing feelings for each other. Manny doesn't seem to mind one bit about his friends' behavior.

**The wolf left the herd alone for now. Sid and Diego are secretly expressing their feelings to each other. Speaking of secrets, Sid made a pact to himself that he wouldn't tell the herd his horrible past.**

**Please review.**


	3. On the Move

**Welcome to the final part of this fanfic sequel.**

**Please note: Blue Sky Studios owns Ice Age and their characters.**

Epilogue: On the Move

The trio returns to the herd to see Ellie waiting for them to return. Ellie spots the trio and runs up them wondering where they went.

"Where were you guys? *gasp* Wh-What happened to Sid?" Ellie worriedly asked seeing the sloth's wounds starting to recover.

"Sorry Ellie, it's my fault… I challenged the wolf to a duel and well…you know the rest." Sid said about his earlier event.

"Is that true?" She asked the bull and saber.

"Of course he challenged him and lost. Not to mention, he won't be fighting again anytime soon." Manny said sternly towards the sloth.

"Sorry..." He said rubbing the back of his head.

"Well, just be careful next time, OK?" She said to the sloth.

Yeah...so...where are we going?" He asked.

"Still looking for a new home." Manny replied.

Sid said nothing but nodded and the herd walks off looking for a new home. They walked miles after miles until Ellie notices Diego walking to close to Sid.

"I had no idea how close you were to Sid, Diego." The shemoth remarked.

"I am not that close to him." The saber replied.

"No, I meant that your too _close_ to him." She replied back.

"So? What's wrong with that?" He asked defensively.

"Do you...have a crush on him?" She asked nervously.

"Um, what, no! Of course not! Ellie why would you ask that kind of question?" The saber said as he blushes.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to go that far." She apologized.

"You sure? Because it sounds like you meant it." Manny replied.

"It was just a little joke, Manny. Lighten up." She said.

Sid tries to break the silence between him Diego by talking to the saber.

"Um, Diego... I..." Sid stopped as he turns away from Diego.

"What is it?" The saber asked.

"It's nothing." He sadly said.

Diego felt uneasy about the sloth's attitude and feels guilty about it. He wishes he could help the sloth get out of his gloomy state.

"Hey, I can see our new home and it's just few miles away." Manny stated.

"We can rest here for the night and leave first thing in the morning, right?" Ellie asked him.

"Sure we can." The bull replied.

"Finally!" Crash said exhausted.

"You said it!" Eddie said exhausted.

The herd decides to settle down for the night and going to their new home first thing in the morning. Late at night, everyone was asleep except for Sid who got up and walks away from the herd and Diego opens one eye to see that his friend is up in the middle of the night. Sid was in the snow drawing a heart and then wipes it away.

"What are you doing up so late?" Diego said sneaking behind the sloth.

"*gasp* O-Oh, n-nothing." Sid replied as if he was about to have a heart attack.

"Sorry about that." He apologized.

"It's fine and I was just playing in the snow." He said.

"Just playing in the snow?" The saber said raising a brow.

"Uh, yeah, it's...fun." The sloth said turning away from the saber.

"Is there something you want to talk about, Sid?" He asked him.

"No, there isn't." He shortly replied.

"Are you sure? Because you know I could-" He was cut off from the sloth's outburst.

"I SAID NO! *gasp* I'm... I am so sorry Diego, I-I didn't mean to-" He was cut off from the saber's reply.

"It's fine Sid." He said.

"No it isn't, I yelled at you back at Half-Peak and I knew shouldn't have never-" He was cut off again.

"Sid, people yell a lot over things sometimes and there are some that yells more often." The saber explained to the teary-eyed sloth.

"Oh..." The sloth replied wiping his tears away.

"Besides, what were you and that wolf talking about earlier this morning?" He asked him and he saw the sloth's eyes grew wide.

Sid couldn't tell about Diego about his problem except to those who he trusts keeping his horrible secret of his past from anyone. While fidgeting, he tries to make something up.

"Well?" Diego said getting impatient.

"Me and the wolf was talking about the species who didn't make it to the boat." Sid lied to the saber.

"Oh yeah, there were some who didn't- Wait! Hold up a second!" The saber replied getting suspicious.

"What?" The sloth replied.

"Your hiding something from us aren't you?" He accused.

"Um, you guys' birthday are coming up?" He nervously guessed.

"No! What did you and that mutt talked about!" The saber shouted.

"Oh, that... Well...I was scared of those man-eating fishes we encountered and I talked to him about it." He replied sadly.

"Oh, that talk... Well...I'm sorry for yelling at you like that." He apologized.

"Yeah... thanks..." He said smiling at Diego.

"Well, let's go back to the others." The saber said as he walks back to the herd.

"*sigh* _I'm sorry Diego, Manny and everyone. I just can't tell you guys about me...yet... Wait! What I am saying_?_ I'm never telling them what happened to me when I younger... I'll keep it secret forever...maybe..._" The sloth said in his thoughts about his melancholic ordeals he had growing up.

"Sid! Come on!" The saber called.

"Oh! Coming Diego!" He said as he dashes off after the saber.

The duo returned to the area where everyone was still sleeping the night away. The two mammals lie down and fell asleep while an ominous looking shadow was watching them sleep.

"Your secret's safe with me Sid." The crimson/jet-black wolf said looking down on the sleeping sloth from the hill.

"What secret?" The mysterious mammal with a leaf cloak said.

"Nothing, ask your grandfather." He said.

"Aww boo! You're no fun!" She said in a flirtatious way.

"Your charms doesn't work on me missy." He smirked at her.

"Hmph! How long are you going keep his horrible past secret?" She questioned him.

"I don't know. I think he'll tell the herd eventually." The wolf replied.

"I guess you're right. Wanna go on a nightly stroll with me, wolfy." The leaf cloaked asked.

"It'll be my pleasure my dear." The wolf replied.

The wolf and the cloaked mammal walk off enjoying the moonlit night.

**The wolf stopped following Sid and the others for now. Sid isn't going to tell the herd his horrible past... Or will he?**

**Please review. Happy Valentine's Day! ^_^**


End file.
